


How Mad Is He?

by detunedxradio



Series: Flower King’s Castle [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crack, Fluff, Honestly idk what the fuck this is, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun owns a flower shop. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Mad Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to A for being such an enabler and showing me this photo that got my brain working. I guess this can be an open series that I’ll update whenever I feel like it.

It’s a beautiful sunny spring day. Baekhyun takes in a deep breath and sighs as he drinks his fresh cup of coffee to start his morning. He sets his mug down and twirls around, humming as he tidies the flowerpots. He smiles at the bouquets waiting to be picked up by people, who he knows will love his works of art.

 

In his opinion, he’s not only a florist but a true artist. There’s more to creating a bouquet of flowers. Baekhyun goes to the front door to turn the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open.’ He straightened out his apron and then goes behind the counter to review today’s pickups and deliveries. The front door’s chime jingles and his co-worker, Kyungsoo enters.

 

“Morning, Baekhyun!” greets Kyungsoo as he grabs his own apron behind the counter. He has his own tumbler filled with earl grey tea since he's not much of a coffee guy. Their delivery man, Chanyeol eventually arrives and helps Kyungsoo right away with carrying a few boxes into the storage room.

 

Soon enough the small floral shop has various customers. All with different occasions and needs while visiting. The shop is in a small town, so there are many regulars and even a few people who travel to his shop since it's quite well known in the area. Baekhyun does a lot of beautiful flower arrangements, but he has a unique way of doing business.

 

First off, the name of the store is _Flower King’s Castle_ and has quirky names for premade arrangements such as _Baby Got Breath, Damnnndelion_ , _Daisydukes,_ and _Pikachu! I Rose You_. It also started off as a joke, printing a large sign asking “How mad are they?” It shows choices from A through D, indicating different arrangement for levels of anger. Someone’s post of the sign went viral and Baekhyun is grateful since it brought in more business.

 

Baekhyun had just finished ringing up another customer and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. Someone almost bumped into the couple wanting a new centerpiece at their dining table. The man who rushed inside almost fell face down on the floor if it weren't for Kyungsoo standing nearby. It happens to be Sehun, the neighbor of Kyungsoo’s cousin and the young man’s chest heaves as he tries to plead for assistance. “I NEED YOUR HELP, IT'S A NINE!”

 

“Wow, that's not even an alphabet letter. He must have fucked up big time,” retorts Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and glares at the delivery man. “Chanyeol, if you're gonna be on break at least don't do it while some people are actually trying to work.” He accepts the vase from Kyungsoo, which towers over Baekhyun once placed on the working table.

 

The head florist orders Kyungsoo to gather some golden colored silk ribbon from the storage room and anything else that could accentuate the flowers. Baekhyun gathers gerberas in dark orange and gladiolus in a soft yellow. He then adds in a few peach colored roses to the arrangement. Baekhyun continues to work on the floral arrangement with Kyungsoo as his aide.

After Kyungsoo bumps into Jongin for the fourth time, Baekhyun expresses his frustration. Jongin has been lazing around the shop since Kyungsoo had his lunch break. “Jongin for godsakes Kyungsoo will see you later you don't have to watch his every move to make sure no one kidnaps him. Don't you have a job yourself delivering chicken?”

 

Jongin scoffs and crosses his arms. “Easy for you to say! My kyungie poo is too cute to be left alone. I know there's idle white vans, driven by creepy men waiting to take my baby. Besides my boss thinks I'm on a delivery run right now.”

 

Baekhyun looks over to Kyungsoo, who is carefully cutting the stems off the small bunch of roses. He sighs as he gently pats the other florist on the back. “It pains me to know you left Wonshik for this thing.”

 

Jongin obnoxiously gasps and runs over to his boyfriend. “Kyungie, he called me a _thing!_ ” He whines like a little child and it makes Baekhyun sick to his stomach. Jongin never acted so childish around him and Chanyeol before. He may be younger but his current behavior is questionable.

 

Kyungsoo swiftly works on placing the newly cut roses to the vase and grabs the line of ivy Baekhyun had taken previously. Jongin is leaning on the table, pouting and Kyungsoo cups his boyfriend’s face with his free hand. “You're not a thing, Jongin. You're my wonderful boyfriend.” Kyungsoo kisses the top of Jongin’s nose before continuing to speak, “Now be a good boy for me and please go back to work. I'm pretty sure Joonmyeon is stressing over his only delivery guy going missing.”

 

Jongin sighs and leans into the touch of Kyungsoo ruffling his soft brown locks. “Okay, baby. At least I can watch you through the CCTV here.” Baekhyun suddenly stops in his tracks and raises an eyebrow. “How would _you_ do that?” Jongin grins as he takes out his phone to show Baekhyun an app that can stream live video feed of the flower shop. “Isn't technology great?”

 

Baekhyun snatches the phone from Jongin’s hand and swipes through the several camera angles. He’s seething with anger, ready to beat the shit out of Jongin. “What the flipping fuck?! This is _my_ store and I'm pretty sure I never gave you permission to gain access to my cameras.”

 

Jongin scoffs while flipping his hair. “Hyung, your passwords are so easy. You still use Chanyeol’s birthday and…” Baekhyun leans over to cover Jongin’s mouth since Chanyeol was back from helping a customer carry a floral arrangement to their car. There is no way he would let Chanyeol overhear them. “Jongin, shut up!” hisses Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol has his usual goofy grin, oblivious to the previous conversation. “Something about my birthday? It's only April and you're already planning for it? Aw, Baek I'm so touched.” He’s about to pinch Baekhyun’s cheeks and the florist swats the hands away. “No, you idiot now get back to work!” Baekhyun leaves the workspace to physically shove Jongin towards the front door, meanwhile placing the phone back in the younger’s jean pocket. “Also, it's time you leave, Jongin.” The said man cries out in defeat. He guesses it’s time to head back. “Alright, I'm going! Bye my Kyungie poo, I love you!” His head hits the side of the front door, but it doesn’t keep him from giving his boyfriend flying kisses.

 

Kyungsoo pretends he’s catching every kiss flown towards his direction, holding the bundle of love close to his heart. “Mmm...love you too!” He clears his throat when he notices Sehun and Chanyeol are silently judging him. Baekhyun huffs when he finally gets Jongin to leave. He fixes the sleeves of his dress shirt and goes back to working. Sehun now sat on a step ladder Chanyeol pushed over for him to sit on. “Umm….Thanks for helping me out guys. I've been a horrible boyfriend lately and I wanna make it up to him.”

 

Chanyeol has some time before doing another delivery, so he watches over the florists working. He leans on the free space in the wall with arms crossed. Baekhyun is glad he has his flowers to distract from how Chanyeol’s polo shirt shows off his toned biceps or the way the jeans cling onto his long lean legs just right. Chanyeol has also been adamant on not cutting his hair since last year, so now his natural black hair is long enough to tie in a short ponytail. At least it’s not tied into some stupid man bun. “What’d you do this time, Sehun?” wonders Chanyeol.

 

Sehun deeply sighs recalling the reason why he ended up at the flower shop. “I kinda got too drunk while meeting his parents….Minseok’s dad was out to get me with those shots I swear...and I admitted to having sex with Minseok...I even threw up on the old man’s face, passing out before he could beat the shit out of me.”

 

He looks longingly outside the window and runs fingers through his blond hair. If this were a bar, he’d take another swig of his scotch on the rocks though this is a floral shop. Sehun decides to be the extra person he normally is by taking Baekhyun’s third cup of coffee for the day. Baekhyun doesn’t bother to say anything about it since he’s currently appalled by what Sehun did. “Wow, you're a fuckin idiot. It's amazing his religious parents are even allowing you two to date. Even my skills might not be able to save you.”

 

Sehun rests his forehead on the counter and sighs. “I could at least try? Minseok's hasn't talked to me in weeks.” Kyungsoo replaces the mug of coffee with some tea. “To help ease the nerves,” he says, gently comforting him. Sehun mutters a thank you and hisses, the tea happens to be scalding hot.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head as he cuts off some of the silk ribbon. He carefully wraps it around the crystal vase and ties it with ease. “I think you'll need more than Jesus…..though I won't deny business for my shop,” begins Baekhyun while shrugging, “Who knows maybe you'll be saved from being sacrificed at the stake.”

 

Sehun’s thick eyebrows furrow and his face scrunches, clearly confused. “Was that a half-ass attempt to comfort me or…” The florist keeps a straight face as he keeps working. “Nope. Now let me finish this up and you can continue being a disappointment.”

 

Eventually the floral arrangement is complete and Baekhyun even includes a bunch of ‘I’m Sorry’ balloons to the order. Baekhyun knows that this whole thing might add flame to the fire. At least Sehun’s dopey face doesn’t think that. Sehun has a bit of trouble carrying the vase at first and Chanyeol then offers to help bring it to the car. “Thank you so much hyung! You didn't have to give me discount.” He firmly shakes Baekhyun’s hand and the elder pats his back. “No problem! Now go get em’ tiger!”

 

Chanyeol returns to the shop after waving Sehun good bye and wishing him good luck. Baekhyun is clearing the working table now as Kyungsoo greets another customer who enters. Chanyeol puts the tip Sehun gave on the table and chuckles, “Baek, you didn't give him a discount. You charged him double.”

 

Baekhyun concentrates on making sure their working space is kept clean, grabbing the plastic bag with scraps. Chanyeol has yet to get a proper reply so he sticks around. The florist sighs and glances at Chanyeol. “Well what he doesn't know won’t hurt him. Of all times, don't even try to act righteous. Sehun even left a hefty tip for us split later,” reasons Baekhyun.

  
Chanyeol nods and his face brightens up because now he could probably use the money to buy himself dinner later. “Oh right. In that case, let there be more Sehun’s out there for our shop!” His arms flail as he rejoices, however there is nobody there with him. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are busy helping new customers to even care what Chanyeol had to say. He sulks at first. Although the grin on Baekhyun’s face has him feeling a lot better, even if it wasn’t directed towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> THE DUMB PHOTO SHE SENT ME:
> 
>  


End file.
